Slime
Slime '''is a Superior Element (or Fusion Element) in Elemental Battlegrounds. It was released on 4/19/19. It's color palette consists of cyan, ocean blue, pink, and lime green. It is a fusion of Earth (300 Diamonds) and Acid (1300 Diamonds) and 700 Diamonds. Trivia * Many people suspected that the next element would be between Technology, Code or Binary due to the green medal leak from Plokster which was later revealed to be a misleading hint. * Splitting Slime comes directly from a moveset by the Idea Reviewer Medals, a person in the Discord. * King Slime comes from a moveset by CV, originally named Toxic Matter. * Absorbing Slime is loosely based off of a Shield in Medals’ moveset by the same name. * Slime Buddies is loosely based off of Medals’ Heal named Regenerating Goo. * Sticky Barrage behaves similarly to Acid's Acid Rain ** The difference between Acid Rain and Sticky Barrage is that, Sticky Barrage has smaller range and fires all projectiles at once towards the cursor's location, unlike Acid Rain which summons projectiles one by one that can be fired at multiple locations. ** The puddles created by Sticky Barrage stick players to them, while Acid Rain's puddles deal burn damage and apply a green tint screen effect. * It lost in many polls starting from Poll 6 until Poll 7. * Splitting Slime sometimes explodes in mid-air without touching the ground. * King Slime is likely a reference to the Terraria boss with the same name, and could also be a reference to the Slime mob in Minecraft. * There were hints for the element, but those were revealed to be an April Fools joke. ** The final hint was 3312, which translated into Furry element. ** There was a poll containing Chara, Fame, Meditation, Love & Marriage, etc. Slime was nowhere in the poll. Chara won. (these hints are actually for a different element) * It would be the first element to be a non-Newtonian '''liquid. * King Slime, and the slime mobs summoned by Splitting Slime, Slime buddies, and Absorbing Slime can be avoided by using Absorbing Slime. ** Due to the slime mobs and King Slime being solid, the slime mobs would instead be blocked and causes King Slime to jump over. Although the shield only lasts for a short duration of time. * Slime is the first element to summon attacking mobs to damage nearby players. ** It is also the first element to have immortal mobs that cannot be destroyed but can be escaped. * This is the second element to have a lobbed bullet spell. * The shield can absorb all projectiles except those from Sound, Angel, Phoenix, and Time. * The slime formed from King Slime is solid/collide-able so it can roll on anything, even on the lava found in the Fire Map. * Slime is the second element that requires a superior element to be fused, the first being Space. * This is the second most expensive element, costing 2300 diamonds. The most expensive is Angel. * Sometimes, players caught by King Slime would have their health bars glitch/vibrate around * Sticky Barrage doesn't get reflected by Gravital Globe (Gravity's Shield). * Slime is currently one of the three elements in the game to spawn entities to assist the caster. The two others being Nightmare and Illusion. Category:Elements Category:Fusion Elements Category:Superior Elements